


Stranded

by CTFMeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armless, Buttmouth, Gender Bender, Hairy, Hyper Dick, M/M, Other, Transformation, VERY Bizarre TF, bizarre, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After being involved in a terrible boating accident, two college-aged girls end up stranded in an abandoned island. Alone and scared, they try to survive and hope to get rescued, but the only source of food in the island is a bunch of phallic looking fruit. Before long, the girls realize this fruit has a little bit more than sugar in it. Set in Demon-Man's Belial Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This includes some stuff that's pretty weirder than most of my other stuff. This is the type of TF that's described, so be warned: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33972314/

The soft waves of the ocean washed onto a beachy shore, filling the air with their gentle sounds of swooshing. The wind blew, rustling the leaves of the palm trees in a pleasantly mellow melody. On the cream-colored grains of sand, the sun saw itself reflected, a bright beacon on the summer sky shining down on the earth unimpeded. Such was the backdrop of this uncharted tropical beachfront, a dazzling demonstration of the beauty of nature completely unseen by man. Today was nothing more than your average day for this quaint remote island. At least, that’s what it looked like.

**_HACK! COUGH!_ **

****

A young girl spat out as she was slammed onto the shore by the ocean’s waves. Her lithe body shivered with chills, wet long blond hair sticking onto her face. Gathering the rest of her strength, she started to crawl further into the beach and away from the harrowing sea, before her body collapsed atop warm grainy sand dunes of the beach. A comforting feeling of warmth washed over the girl’s body. She began to breathe slowly, coughing up all of the seawater out of her system and filling her lungs with pure unfiltered air. Sweet fresh breathable air.

The girl turned her body around, her facing up towards the bright blue sky as her back laid atop the soft beach sand. The clothes on her body were totally soaked: her thin white shirt sticking to her glistening white skin, her tiny black skirt flopping down with moisture, and her bikini underneath soaking water as designed. Her limbs didn’t fare any better either, as her muscles were completely sore from all the desperate swimming she’d done. Yet as she continued to stare up into the vast blue, she couldn’t help but let a faint smile cross upon her face. She was alive. That alone was enough to give her comfort for now.

“ECK- KEH!”

Another woman surged up from the sea. Though this one carried herself with a bit more dignity. Instead of crawling through the beach, she awkwardly walked through the sand, each one of her steps feeling like they’d been multiplied by ten thousand. Like her friend before, she was completely soaked. Wearing nothing but a string bikini, droplets of water dripped down her chocolate skin and her moppy auburn hair clung close to her body, as her bountiful breasts and backside bobbed along her every movement. Her face was drowning in exhaustion and sadness, whilst she slowly approached her blonde-haired friend.

“Mara…” The ebony lass gasped out. “Are you… Ok?”

“Y-Yeah…” Mara responded tiredly. Though normally the girl would have given her friend a sassy response, there was no time for sass during a moment like this. “I’m ok Eve.”

The fiery haired Evelyn, or Eve as her friends called her, unceremoniously plopped down onto the ground beside Mara. She felt completely spent. Though the girl was usually active and sporty, there was no way something like this wouldn’t tire her out. The two girls continued to sit down on the beachfront, staring on at the horizon without saying a single word. There was a lot to think about at the moment of course. But the combination of their tiredness and the soothing sound of the crashing waves dulled their minds into a dizzying piece. After what they’d just gone through, the only sound the pair were able to bear were the calming sounds of a tropical island.

“Eve…” Mara muttered out after a little while. “Our boat crashed.” She said monotonously.

“Yeah, I know.” Evelyn responded calmly. Neither of them even bothered to look at each other, instead staring out into the nothingness with weary eyes.

Mara slowly lifted herself up, sand shifting off her sticky body. “Eve. Our boat crashed.” She repeated, with more force in her tone.

“I heard you the first time…” Evelyn sighed.

As the reality of the situation began to settle in Mara’s mind, the girl’s calmness began to fade. “Where the hell are we?!” She shouted with vigor. “I thought you said we were thousands of miles away from civilization!”

Another sigh. “I guess we must be stranded on some uninhabited island.” Evelyn commented.

“Stranded…” Mara repeated the word dazedly, as if each one of the letters didn’t make sense.

“Stranded?!” Mare shot up further, her eyes piercing into Evelyn’s soul. “Eve, when I said that I wanted to take a break from all my work, I didn’t mean I wanted you to get us stuck in some abandoned island!” She shouted fiercely. Mara’s hands shot up to her sticky and sandy hair. “What the hell am I going to do?! I have an interview for that new medical company next week!”

“Look, its not my fault that asshole Trevor got drunk and took over the wheel, ok?!” Evelyn finally shot back with anger. “I just wanted to get you out of your room so you could have some fun!”

The two girls fell quiet, silence surrounded the beach whole. Only the sound of flowing leaves filled the air beside them both.

“I’m sure… I’m sure a rescue team will come soon.” Evelyn added.

Mara’s eyes widened. “Y-You really think so?”

“Yeah, of course!” Evelyn stood up excitedly, feeling a new burst of energy. “Trevor is a spoiled rich asshat! I’m sure they won’t let him stay lost at sea! We’ll just have to-”

Evelyn walked over to the center of the beach. With her feet stuck deep into the sand, she began to drag it along the course ground, writing a message into the earth itself. The message was pretty simple, a large SOS that could be easily seen from the sky. It wasn’t the prettiest writing, but it would surely get the job done. With her task promptly completed, Evelyn skipped back and sat right beside Mara.

“There!” She gleamed brightly. “Now if anyone comes by, they’ll know we’re here! I promise you, we’ll get found in no time!”

A glimmer of hope sparkled within Mara’s eyes. She could feel Evelyn’s contagious positivity infect her system. “I-I guess you’re right…”

The two girls huddled up together and continued to relax on this quiet beach, enjoying the serene scenery as much as two people trapped in a tropical prison could. They waited eagerly, paying close attention to every last sound that crossed their ears, in hopes that it would bring salvation. But as the eastern winds continued blowing, and the marching sun slowly began to trek down the line of the horizon, it was starting to grow abundantly clear that no such help was to arrive anytime soon.

Evelyn nudged Mara, who’s head was hanging low with sleepiness. “Hey, I think we should find somewhere to rest.” She said, slowly standing up from the sand.

“No…” Mara pulled back. “L-Let’s just wait a bit longer…”

A sigh escaped Evelyn’s lips. “Mara, its getting too late… We can’t just sleep out here in the beach- Let’s just find somewhere to rest and we can continue waiting tomorrow.”

Mara frowned. She really didn’t want to adventure to deep into the jungle, in fear that they could miss their one chance of salvation. Nevertheless, she knew Evelyn’s advice was sound. With all the exhaustion from the swimming, there was no way the two could remain awake for much longer.

“Alright…” Mara acquiesced.

The two girls stood up and began to thread the outskirts of this island’s thick tropical jungle. Even with the same goal, they both continued to fight over what to do. Evelyn wanted to search somewhere deeper inside, perhaps a cave or a ridge, whereas Mara just wanted to stay as close to the ocean as possible. Luckily for them, they would soon find a place that was acceptable for both of their sensibilities. Beneath a canopy of trees, they found a conjunction of high bushes, high enough off the ground for them to squeeze into, but low enough so that they could built a pseudo wall around a comfy interior. It was also quite close to the beachfront, so neither would have to worry about not hearing a passing rescue boat or helicopter coming by.

Content with their new abode, Mara went around and collected some leaves to create makeshift bedsheets and pillows, while Evelyn carved into the ground to make the space comfier. In less than a few hours, the girls had created their quaint little hut in paradise, with leaf beds, a dirt floor, and even some tiny windows carved into the bushes. It wasn’t luxurious, but it would make do in their position. By this point, the girls exuded exhaustion off their bodies. Each one took to their beds and quickly fell asleep, finding this rest to be the most relaxing they’d had in years.

_Chiip Chiip!_

The sound of swooshing waves softly cooed within Mara’s ears. Her eyelids blinked a few times, as the shining sun rays beamed onto her body. It was morning already, but Mara was still sleepy. The girl slowly rose up from her bed, mind still a bit groggy from sleep. What day was it again? There was that report due next week, and that test on Thursday, plus some homework for Monday… It was going to be a busy weekend. God, she needed some coffee. Mara gently stood up from the bed, ready to get her day started when-

_BRISH BRISH!!!_

Her dome smacked right against the bottom part of a branchy scraggy roof.

“What the hell?!?” Mara cried, ducking away from the bushy ceiling.

Why was her roof so low? And why was it made of grass?! Mara began to rapidly look around her room, her eyes surging with panic and confusion. Bush walls, dirt floor, the smoldering heat of the beachside- Oh god! It wasn’t a dream! Mara really was stranded in a tropical island!!! Her clothes were still even soaking wet from the incessant swimming she’d done the day before.

“Ugh…” Evelyn grumbled lowly. “What’s all the commotion?”

Mara quickly ran up to Evelyn, palpable fear in her eyes. “Eve wake up! We’re really stranded on an island!”

Unable to remain asleep any longer, Evelyn reluctantly began to rise from her sleep. “Ugggghhhh, you think I don’t kn-”

_SMACK!_

Like Mara before, Evelyn smacked her forehead against the roof of their tiny hut. “Ow… I guess I need to make the floor deeper…” She complained, rubbing her forehead lightly.

This serene amount of calmness was not shared by the panicked Mara, who was pacing around anxiously in the tiny room. “We need to get out on the beach, now! Yesterday’s SOS signal was probably washed away, so we need to make a new one. We should also probably make multiple ones around the entire island just in case the rescue doesn’t come by on this side. Oh, and we should keep watch on the ocean to see if we can spot any boats pas-”

**_GROOOOWWL_ **

Suddenly, Mara’s frenzied gibberish was interrupted by some menacingly loud rumbling. Rumbling that originated entirely within Mara’s stomach. A blush came upon the blonde’s face.

“Hungry?” Evelyn asked with a sneer.

Mara looked away in embarrassment. “W-We didn’t have any dinner, ok!”

“Very well.” Evelyn rose from her bed, making sure not to hit the ceiling above. “I think its time we delve deeper into the jungle and find some food.”

“What?!” Mara asked with agitation. “We can’t leave the beach! What if someone comes by!”

Evelyn sighed. “Well, there’s no food in the beach. So unless you want to starve to death before our rescue gets here, you’re free to stay.”

“B-B-But!” Mara stuttered. “There’s tons of food on the beach! What about… Coconuts?”

Again, Evelyn sighed. “Fine, we’ll search the beach first. But if we don’t find any food in the beach, we’re going into the jungle.”

With that, the two girls began their new day on an uninhabited island by embarking in a quest for food. Like Evelyn promised, they searched through the perimeter of the beach first, looking for any type of fruit or berry that looked edible. Unfortunately for Mara, Evelyn had been completely correct in her assertion. There wasn’t a single article of food to be found in the entire beachfront, from the high palm trees to the stout shrubs. It was obvious that the two would have to delve deeper into this island’s habitat if they wanted to find sustenance. Mara tried to resist again, citing the possibility of dangerous animals or being left behind. But regardless of her wishes, the two girls needed food to survive. So without further options, they began to thread into the jungle’s luscious foliage.

Unlike the soft serene beaches before, the island’s blooming jungle habitat was harsh and wild. A deep green hue saturated the air around them, leaves of every shape and size hanging down from gigantic brown trunks. The floor was uneven and treacherous, with vines, moss and branches making each step more difficult than the last. And the whole sky was enveloped by thick leaves, which blocked out the sun and let the soothing breeze of the sea cool the forest whole. This truly looked like the furthest place from civilization, not a single mark of humankind sullied the chaotic yet booming nature of this grove.

Evelyn and Mara continued to trek through this untamed domain with determination. On the positive side, they hadn’t yet encountered a scary foreign creature on this island, not even a single mosquito to bother them on their way. On the negative side, there didn’t seem to be a single piece of edible substances anywhere in sight. There were plenty of green leaves and vines, of course. But not a single berry or fruit had crossed their sight. Perhaps this was the reason for the lack of animals…

Soon, the girls’ adventure began to drone on and on, with no obvious success in sight. Because of the difficulty of the terrain, it felt like they had been walking for hours. Their feet were starting to grow sore and their spirits began to dwindle. Could they really find food in this empty island? Or were they to starve before they even had a chance of being rescued? After more searching and adventuring, it began to look like the pair would find no type of nutrition in this trepid jungle. The two girls readied themselves to return to the beach empty handed, when suddenly an odd sight caught Evelyn’s attention.

“Mara look!” Evelyn pointed deeper into the jungle with an expression of excitement.

Before Mara could even catch a glimpse of what had Evelyn so excited, her friend was already hopping through the tree roots and dashing away. Mara cautiously walked behind her, cautiously following her friend’s steps. There, past a few thick tree trunks and heavy vines, she could see it- A gigantic and sinister tree. Its bark was so dark it almost looked pitch black. Its leaves were drenched in a sickly green color adorned with unnatural red outer edges. And down from its canopy a set of pinkish vines drooped, eerie little tubes that looked like palpitating organs that plant matter, with a set of odd shaped fruit growing on their ends. The tree was unquestionably creepy, clashing with the beautiful green jungle that surrounded it. In fact, Mara could swear it had a humanoid shape: arm branches extending up to the sky, tree root legs sinking into the ground, two feminine bumps at the sides and an ovaled protrusion where its head would be. Though Mara could not really quantify it, the mere sight of this odd tree sent shivers down her spine.

“Mara here!” Evelyn shouted from further away, already finding herself a few inches way from the tree’s trunk.

Mara’s attention was taken from the strange tree and focused onto her excited friend. Evelyn looked to be holding a bunch of those oddly shaped fruits that clung from the vines. She took one into her hand and lifted it as she called out to Mara.

“I finally found something!” Evelyn clamored to her friend. “This stuff looks edible!”

Though Mara should have been relieved to know they would no longer starve, only dread filled her stomach. “Eve… I’m not sure about this…” Mara spoke uncomfortably, sliding closer to where her friend was. “Doesn’t this place feel weird to you?”

“What?” Evelyn asked with surprise. “Are you serious? Aren’t you happy that we finally found some food?”

“I am, b-but… Something just doesn’t feel right here…” Mara sighed. “This place feels…”

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “It feels?”

“Demony…?” Mara proposed.

“Demony? Bwahahahaha!” Evelyn chuckled loudly. “You have to be kidding me!”

A light blush came upon Mara’s face. “Oh come on! Just look at that tree over there- It looks like a lady!”

Evelyn turned her attention to the dark tree trunk. Mara had a point. This tree was totally busty. Soft round curves with large hips, a thin waist and two round voluptuous breasts… Nevertheless, it still looked like just a tree, and this was most likely nothing more than the result of unfortunate growth. Evelyn turned to her friend with a sly smile.

“You’re such a perv~” Evelyn teased her.

The blush on Mara’s face grew brighter. “H-Hey now! I mean, what about these fruits?! They look just like dicks!”

Per her friend’s request, Evelyn inspected the fruits in her hand. Again, she was kind of right. The fruits were long and rigid, with a subtle green color and melon-like texture. However, their most striking feature was their shape, which consisted of one cucumber shaped long shaft, with two grapefruit sized orbs at the ends, and a green extending tip that used to connect to the vine.

“See?!” Mara shouted with validation. “How can such a weird tree have so much sexual stuff around it? It has to be some sort of demon stuff going on here!”

Evelyn raised her head and placed her hand on Mara’s shoulder. “Mara.” She spoke strictly. “This is a remote deserted island in the middle of nowhere. I don’t think this place has even been charted on the maps. Do you really expect me to believe that a demon came out here to the edges of Belial to mess with a tree in an island with no people and then left? Have you even heard of demons messing with trees at all???”

A little bit of confidence slipped from Mara. “N-No…” She responded with her head cast down.

“That’s right. You don’t have to be a worry wart all the time!” Evelyn giggled. “Now, let’s get a bunch of these back to our hut and enjoy them.”

Still, Mara wasn’t convinced. “I-I’m fine…” She replied meekly.

Evelyn gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh god, you’re still bothered about this? What are you even gonna eat?”

“I-I’ll-!” Mara gasped, thinking about her dire position. “I-I’ll fish!”

“Since when do you know how to fish?” Evelyn asked sarcastically.

“I-I don’t…” Mara responded with sadness. “But it can’t be that hard, right?”

“Fine!” Evelyn grumbled. “Be that way. I’ll just get to enjoy more of this delicious fruit for myself~”

Taking a fruit into her free hand, Evelyn waggled the tip of the shaft around her mouth. She looked at Mara with a sarcastic expression. “I’m an expert at eating long fat delicacies after all~”

With a smirk and a snicker, Evelyn opened her mouth wide and inserted the fruit, biting forcefully onto the shaft. Unfortunately, things did not go as she expected.

“Owwttthh!” She yelped, pulling the thing out of her mouth. In her attempt to bite the long part of this fruit, she hadn’t even left a single dent. “This thing is rock hard!”

Mara let out a playful giggle. “Eve, you’re such a goof.”

“No, I’m being serious!” Evelyn shot back.

Raising her eyebrow inquisitively, Evelyn began to inspect the fruit to find if she could even eat it at this point. She squeezed the whole shaft, but after feeling its sturdiness, it was clear that she couldn’t masticate that. The girl then focused on the little orbs that clung to the shaft’s side. Pressing her fingers into those protrusions, she found these orbs were quite soft and perfect to bite into. With this newfound information, Evelyn opened her mouth and eagerly chomped on this softer plumper part of the fruit. A sea of white juice gushed out of the sphere as she bit it, inundating Evelyn’s mouth and pouring out past her lips. Evelyn’s eyes shot wide. She chewed the raspy texture of the fruit with gusto, licking her lips as she lapped every last drop of juice up.

“Oh my god!” Evelyn exclaimed. “This tastes amazing!”

“No way Miss!” Mara chirped up. “You’re not gonna get me with that.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Evelyn retorted. “This thing seriously has to be the tastiest thing I’ve ever eaten!”

Her brain alight with the amazing taste of this unknown treat, Evelyn couldn’t hold herself back and took a bit out of the other orb on the fruit she had. Again, the round protrusion exploded into a sea of white juice, soiling Evelyn’s whole face. She looked like a baby having food for the first time, juices splattered all over her mouth unceremoniously. But Evelyn didn’t care. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss, mouth slowly chewing so they could extract every last bit of flavor from the sweet nectar. As the two continued to walk back to their abode, it seemed perfectly clear to Mara that Evelyn had not been lying about her adoration for the fruit. With ever step, Evelyn would take another bite of this succulent treat, shamelessly devouring as much fruit as possibly could. By the time the two had arrived in the beach, she had practically eaten everything, and all the was left of their food supply were the inedible shafts.

“Wow, you really gorged yourself huh?” Mara said with a tinge of worry.

“Y-Yeah…” Evelyn gasped, her heart beating at a very fast rate. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have saved some for you. Do you want me to go get some more?”

“N-No, that’s quite alright.” Mara shook her head lightly. “I’ll just hunt for some fish.”

“Very well, suit yourself.” Evelyn said with a shrugh.

In a flash, Evelyn was gone, the girl desperately rushing back to the tree in search of that sweet perverse fruit. Mara couldn’t help but feel dread at the whole situation. Yeah, maybe they hadn’t eaten in a while, but… Surely that couldn’t be normal! The way Evelyn ate those fruits… It was like she had transformed into an entirely different creature. Mara didn’t like the feeling of this one bit. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

With a sigh, Mara walked up to the beach in search of her own sustenance. She wandered around the edge of the forest aimlessly, picking up all sorts of long branches she could maybe use as spears. At first, she thought that fishing would be a good way to fight off her hunger. But only when she stared out into the endless ocean did Mara realize the difficulty of her task. She didn’t know the first thing about fishing! How was she supposed to catch fish without any tools?!

Nevertheless, Mara was determined. Running out into the shoreline, Mara bounced through the waves as she began her search for fish. She focused her vision on the swishing seas, but unfortunately the water was much too dark for her to see clearly. Mara had to end up just swinging at random spots in random intervals, hoping she’d eventually strike something edible. She swung and swung her branches, treading throughout the whole beach in hopes of safe cuisine.

Time continued to pass though. Hour after hour began to accumulate, but Mara was as empty handed as she was when she’d begun. It was hopeless. Whether because of a lack of skill or a lack of fish in general (most likely the former), Mara found herself unable to round a single animal. Mara’s belly rumbled. The sizzling sun in the sky indicated that it was about noon. There were truly no other options. Mara would have to indulge in that strange fruit Evelyn had gathered. Defeated, Mara dropped all her gear and began make her way back towards their shared hut.

Once she got there, she could clearly see that Evelyn had not wasted any time. Their room was filled to the brim with fruit, which gathered throughout the four corners of the room. A lot of them had already been consumed, and the long shells remained there merely cluttering space. But there was still a decent amount that was uneaten, piled up beside the two beds. The titular girl herself was relaxing on her leaf bed, with one of the fruit-balls firmly secured in her mouth.

The moment Mara walked into the room, Evelyn shot her friend a sly look. “So, how did the fishing go?”

Mara looked down in embarrassment. “I couldn’t catch a single one…”

“That’s alright!” Suddenly, Evelyn picked up one of the fruits and flung it towards Mara. Though the timid blonde did not possess the greatest reflexes, she was somehow able to catch it. “Go ahead and enjoy some of this delicious fruit.” Evelyn continued.

A troubled sigh escaped through Mara’s lips as she observed the cock shaped snack. She didn’t want to have to do this, but if there was really no choice…

Closing her eyes and lunging forward, Mara quickly took a small bite out of the soft part of the fruit. Like with Evelyn, the round protrusion exploded into a sea of sticky white juice, splashing into Mara’s mouth and dribbling down her chin. Mara chewed the fruit slowly and carefully. It was a bit tough, and chewy. But that flavor-!

Mara’s eyes shot wide open. By god! That flavor was absolutely astounding! Evelyn hadn’t been lying when she’d said this thing was delicious. It was downright addictive! Soon, Mara’s inhibitions about eating the fruit withered away, letting her hunger take over. Mara quickly took a bite out of the fruit’s second protrusion, making sure to catch more of that succulent juice into her mouth than before. As the sweet nectar flowed into her mouth, Mara couldn’t help but coo in bliss. This sweet juice was simply amazing. Mara sucked and sucked until there was no more, letting out a satisfied gasp as she swallowed.

With the only two edible parts of the fruit gone, Mara let the empty shell fall drop onto the ground unceremoniously. She looked onto the pile of delectable fruit standing right next to Evelyn, her tongue wringing around her lips in hunger. That fruit had been delicious but… She wanted more. Her stomach cried in necessity. Just that wasn’t enough to fill her up!

“Go ahead and take as much as you like~” Evelyn spoke haughtily, taking a break from her own fruit. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

Mara didn’t need to be told twice. In a flash, the girl was on top of the pile, chomping and sucking on the nectars contained within those succulent fruits. Mara’s hunger was finally quenched. Still, as she pigged on fruit after fruit from this pile, she could not shake that odd feeling that something was not quite right.

“Ughh…” Mara awoke to the tropical sunrays blasting down on her face. It was morning already, maybe even bordering on noon. Yet Mara had no desire to wake into her painful existence.

A sigh escaped her lips. Slowly, the girl rose from her bed, a sour expression etched onto her face. Mara looked out into the soft beach with sorrow. How long had it been since they arrived? A few days? Maybe a week? Maybe two? And still the two were stuck in this hellhole. Every day in this island was so much more grueling than the next. In all honesty, it felt like they had already been living here for years. Day after day, Mara kept hoping for the rescue to come. But at this point, any sorts of hopes she had were starting to wither down like the sand particles on the oceanfront beach.

Terrible thoughts like these were the ones that constantly plagued Mara’s mind. Every day it was the same: Worrying about whether or not they’d be saved, living their lives out like cavemen. It was so mentally exhausting… At this point she felt like a few years of her live had been shaved off already. She tried to stay positive. She really did. But as day after day passed with no signs of rescue, it was hard to remain in good spirits. At least for her…

Mara turned over towards the other bed in the room. As usual, it was empty, her friend Evelyn being nowhere to be found. Whether she’d woken up early and left or never come in at night, Mara could not tell. The only thing Mara knew was that ever since they’d started eating those fruits, Evelyn was acting more and more strangely. It wasn’t too bad at first. The two would be together most of the time, with Evelyn going back to the demonic tree for more fruit. But now, Mara would barely see her at all. Evelyn would spend hours upon hours at that tree eating fruit, and when she came back with armfuls of fruit, she would spend all her time eating those as well.

It was getting to the point that Mara was starting to feel legitimately worried for the wellbeing of her friend. Eating such a large amount of fruit like that wasn’t normal. It was as if Evelyn was becoming obsessed with that god forsaken tree. Mara knew that stupid fruit wasn’t to be trusted. She was sure it was somehow messing with Evelyn’s head. Not that she was one to talk, as she greedily grabbed an armful of fruit before heading out to the beach once more. At least nothing serious had happened to either of them yet. Mara’s lips were feeling a bit sore, but besides that she felt as good as ever.

Unbeknownst to her, Mara’s assessment of herself had not been accurate. Something _was_ happening to her body, though it was still a bit to early to tell what. First of all, she was noticeably shorter than she was before, as was obvious from the fact she no longer smacked herself against the taut roof of her hut. Her clothes were much looser now, with her white shirt hanging down to her crotch, her miniskirt needing tying to stay on, and her swimsuits constantly on the verge of falling off. That comment about mouth soreness was right on the money, since her lips were now rounder and more puckered. Her arms looked weaker and shorter, as if no nutrition was passing through them, while her feet had actually grown longer and lumpier. The ears on her head were starting to elongate, gaining dexterity and length. Though most strikingly of all was the sheer amount of body hair that was growing on her. Her arms were clean, but there were millions of little hairs flowing all over her body. Her crotch especially was inundated, so much so that she wouldn’t need underwear anymore.

Still, since the changes had been so gradual and Mara had different things on her mind, she was none the wiser to her transforming body. As she walked out of her hut and onto the beach, she was completely unaware of her shared fate with her best friend.

Mara soon reached the sandy shores of the beach with her bunch of fruits in hand, as was her daily routine. After setting the fruit down underneath the shade of a tree, she walked onto the sand and wrote the SOS message down on the sand once again, as the previous ones had been burrowed by sea and wind. She wrote it using exclusively her feet, which she had been growing more accustomed to use it. Her arms were still quite useful, of course. But she was now so proficient at doing so much with her feet, she sometimes unintentionally forwent their use.

She wrote the message a few more times along the bank until she felt satisfied with her work. Once she was finished, she headed over to where she’d placed the bunch of fruit and sat down to relax. Not much else to do in an abandoned tropical island. She stared out into the sea, trying to catch sight of some sort of ship or sign of salvation. Of course, she’d never seen anything thus far, but that didn’t stop her from hoping. Then, she’d take a bite out of that delicious fruit every now and again.

There weren’t a lot of times that Mara felt genuine happiness on this island, but when she chomped on that succulent fruit, it was truly a blissful experience. In an instant, all of her worries would melt away, replaced by the delicious flavor of that sweet juice. Mara would slowly chew on the fruit’s skin, letting the nectar stew along in her mouth as she enjoyed her only source of respite in this island. Though she did not obsess in the consumption of the fruit like her friend, she could definitely understand Evelyn’s love for it. Her consumptions methods differed wildly as well. While Evelyn incessantly devoured an endless number of fruit, Mara preferred to savor each and every bite of this ambrosia, sipping on that grandiose juice until it was flavorless.

Just like that, another one of Mara’s days went by. Sitting along the beach waiting for rescue and consuming fruit, Mara sat back as the sun traveled from one end of the horizon to the other. It was a simple life, but it was all that she had.

With the sun dipping into the horizon, nighttime slowly began to wash over the deserted island that Mara called home. The wind continued to blow and the waves continued to flow, yet Mara knew she could not remain here in this darkening beachfront for much longer. Despite how desperately she wished for some sort of escape, her human senses and need did not allow her to function within the darkness of this unadulterated island. And so, with nothing else to do, Mara disappointedly retreated back to the hut, disgruntled at the notion of another unsuccessful day.

After arriving at her little underground cabin, Mara took a handful of fruit and headed to her bed. She plopped down with a sigh, inadvertently taking a bite out of one of the fruits. The relief was immediate and relaxing. If anything, she could at least escape this godforsaken island by diving into the world of dreams. However, Mara’s plans for sleep were quickly dismantled as an odd realization came to her mind.

Turning over to Evelyn’s bed, Mara could see her friend was once more not present. This was frankly getting ridiculous. Mara hadn’t seen her in the morning, at the beach, and now she was absent before sleep. Just how long could one spend over at that tree?! This was wrong. Evelyn was starting to grow way too comfortable with this island, and it was beginning to worry Mara deeply. It was like Evelyn didn’t want to leave anymore! No, Mara couldn’t abandon her friend like that. She needed to put some reason into her! Explain that what she was doing was wrong!

Feeling a surge of determination, Mara tossed the fruit she had onto the bed and stormed out of the hut, diving into the jungle in search of her friend. Without any sort of doubt in her mind, the girl rushed through the trepid forest rapidly. Her steps were swift and precise, treading through the rough terrain expertly. This was her best friend after all, her only partner in this desolate island. If she didn’t help her out, the two of them would be lost. Hopping past ridges, coursing past vines, Mara sped through the tropical forest almost effortlessly.

It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the tree, as was apparent from the set of strange reddish decaying vines. However, as she approached the site, an extremely odd noise froze the girl to her core. She could hear a very low voice, whimpering lightly on the other side of the set of trees between her and the demonic site. It was a very soft feminine sound, like a muffled moan from a damned creature. Goosebumps began to manifest all over Mara’s body. What the hell was that sound?!?! Could it be an actual demon??!!! Or perhaps some sort of ghost?!? The possibility completely terrified Mara. She knew that this tree was trouble, but to think that an actual supernatural creature could spend time around it… Mara was ready to bolt for her life.

Still, this was the only place where her friend could be. Mara couldn’t run away in fear at this point, especially if her friend was in some sort of immediate danger by an unknown supernatural assailant. With no other options, Mara dropped onto the floor and crawled through the forest, carefully peeping her head over the ridge to scout what sort of dangers laid close to the tree.

What she saw then could perhaps be described by some as even worse than what Mara had initially thought. Before the tree were no demons, no monsters, no ghosts, ghouls or even dangerous animals. No, lying atop the craggy roots of the red-dark tree was her best friend Evelyn, fully nude and with the hard shaft of a dick fruit firmly planted in her mouth.

What’s more, looking down upon Evelyn’s body, Mara could see copious amounts of ginger hair sprouting from all over her ebony body. From the tip of her neck, down to the top of her toes, Evelyn was submerged in fiery body hair. It wasn’t a full-on furry mane, but it was way too much body hair to be considered normal. Only Evelyn’s face, stomach, and chest remained uncovered- speaking of, Evelyn’s chest also looked to be much smaller in size. Though Mara remembered Evelyn to have been very well endowed, now her breasts hung at a meager B-cups. Her height had also taken a big hit, shrinking to only be about as tall as a growing teen, while her arms looked very flimsy and withered, as if they were merely decorations.

But the worst part of it all was the disgusting organ that laid between Evelyn’s crotch. Mara had known Evelyn for a long time. The two had gone into locker rooms and even baths together. But never in her life had Mara seen an erect dick flopping out of Evelyn’s crotch. The stiff member throbbed in the warm tropical air, shuddering as Evelyn pumped it with her two large feet. Evelyn’s vagina was now nowhere to be found. And in its stead, a decently big dick and set of balls clung to her nether region as if it had always been there.

The way Evelyn was pushing that phallic fruit in and out of her mouth with lustful demeanor… The manner in which she gripped her 6-inch cock with her feet… Mara had to admit, it looked a bit awkward. But seeing the way Evelyn stretched this developing body to its limits in a desperate attempt for pleasure, it was quite crystal clear what was happening here. Whether by her own volition or whether she was being possessed by some unknown force, Evelyn was furiously masturbating her grotesque body. The face of pure bliss on Evelyn’s face absolutely disgusted Mara. Didn’t she realize what was happening to her body?!? How was she enjoying such terrible occurrence??? The sight of her friend giving in to these strange transformations filled Mara with nothing but disgust. She couldn’t bare to see this anymore!

Unable to stand the display, Mara quickly darted all the way back to their hut. She ran away from the forest even faster than before, panting and heaving as she jumped past all the roots and snags. The picture of Evelyn masturbating with that awful body had been burnt into her mind. It felt so surreal, like some sort of fantasy. Mara couldn’t believe such a terrible fate had fallen upon her dearest friend. If only she’d listened to her warning…

However, the scariest part of it all wasn’t even that- It was the fact that Mara could feel herself growing aroused at the sight. She knew it was wrong, she knew that it was the fault of these stupid fruits that her friend had been corrupted into a disgusting creature. Yet, when she saw Evelyn resting upon that ridge jacking off her cute little dick, a little part of Mara’s mind couldn’t help but wish to do the same.

As soon as Mara arrived at the beach, she ducked right into her hut and dove onto her bed. Mara gripped her leaf bedsheets tightly, tears forming on her eyes. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Not only were they stuck on this island, but her friend was mutating into some type of deranged creature thanks to the only source of food they had. Could she change her friend back? Could she at least prevent her from changing any further? Would it even matter, considering no signs of rescue were anywhere near?

Full on panic spread throughout Mara’s mind, her thoughts blasting a mile a second. The girl’s lungs began to hyperventilate, her circulatory system pumping copious amounts of blood. She was about to have a panic attack! Some sort of stress induced seizure! She had to calm down, find a way to relax and think about things rationally. Mara’s eyes darted about the room, desperate for some sort of way to escape the atrocious reality she found herself in.

When suddenly, both of her pupils laid upon the unfinished fruit that rested atop of her bed. The instant Mara’s eyes made contact with the fruit, a strange switch flipped in her mind. Mara licked her lips unwittingly, her stomach growling in response to stimuli. Mara knew that this fruit was somehow cursed. She understood that, yet… Seeing the delicious piece of food just laying there waiting for the taking sparked a primal urge within Mara’s brain. Fruit tasted good, and it made her feel good. She felt bad now, so she needed fruit…

Without her control, Mara’s arm stretched out and grabbed the fruit. Mara tried her best to pull away, but it was like her body had a different will from her own. Not that her mental faculties could put up much resistance either. As soon as the fruit was before her eyes, Mara found it impossible to deny her desires. Instead, the girl came up with a bunch of excuses as to why it was fine for her to eat this piece of fruit. She’d had much less than Evelyn, and it was only one bite, and it was just for tonight. Mara’s rational side knew these were nothing more than empty phrases. But she didn’t care. Her only source of salvation was here, and she wasn’t about to deny it.

Opening her mouth wide, Mara inserted the round part of the fruit and chomped on it tightly. The sensation of relief was instant. The moment the fruit’s sweet juices poured onto Mara’s tongue, her eyes became glazed with satisfaction. Her entire body relaxed, shivering with pure ecstasy. With her muscles unwinding, Mara’s hand opened, letting the empty fruit shell fall limply onto the bed. She had ascended into a realm of pure bliss. Any and all worries she had weakly withered away, as her mind was filled with pleasure.

Once the high of the fruit died down, Mara felt much calmer and more composed. She rested against the dirt wall, breathing slowly to take her entire environment in. She could think much more clearly now, as if a fog had been lifted from her mind. No longer did she feel like her world was about to end. Thanks to the dulling effects of this strange fruit, these extraordinary set of events now felt plainly mundane. With her faculties back in order, Mara tried her best to process what had happened tonight, and what she could do about it.

Images of tonight’s scene began to slowly replay within Mara’s mind. Closing her eyes, the girl could see her best friend clearly lying atop that bed of roots with that hairy body of hers, moving her feet in awkward desperation as she attempted to get off. Normally, such a sight would cause utter anxiety within Mara. The girl had often heard about such stories about people being transformed and losing themselves to their new lustful desires, but she had never experienced one so close as this. Mara quite liked her life, so the thought of becoming some sort of mindless beast absolutely terrified her. However, thanks to the corrupting effects of that fruit she’d just consumed, instead, a new blossoming feeling filled Mara’s body. Arousal.

The girl could feel her snatch pulsate within her loins, quivering in desperate need. The rational part of her brain tried to fight it. She told herself that this new Evelyn was completely disgusting, that no creature should look that way and that such sexual deviancy was immoral. Yet every time the image of her friend flashed once more in her mind, Mara was filled with nothing but lust. Not just a desire to copulate, but a desire to be like her.

Evelyn’s new form felt so much independent than Mara’s own. She was free from the restraints of society, able to do whatever she wanted. No need to wear clothes, thanks to that beautiful mane of hair covering her body. No need to worry about tools or working, just their feet to get them to where they wanted. All the woes of the female body were no longer a problem, instead they could satisfy their male desires to their hearts’ content. A lithe body to move easily through the rough jungle terrain- And who even needed a normal mouth when they could find pleasure through eating this marvelous fruit? All these thoughts assaulted Mara’s brain without mercy, and the girl was completely unable to fight back against them. She couldn’t come up with a single excuse or retort to any of them, her brain was truly enthralled in the idea of this change.

Body trembling with arousal, Mara collapsed onto her comfy leaf bed. She spasmed wildly, her needy pussy sending shocks of arousal through her mind. She could barely sit still at the moment, the combination of lustful thoughts and the new form of her friend being too much for her brain. She had to do something, something to combat this dreadful arousal. It felt as if she was going to burn to a crisp if she didn’t do anything. Beads of sweat poured down her curvy body, her heart throbbing to the same beat as her vagina. The answer to this lust was obvious, yet Mara knew it was completely wrong. Could she- _Should she_ masturbate?

Though Mara recognized in her logical mind that such an idea was absolutely terrible, the instant it propped up, her right hand eagerly dove towards her crotch. Masturbation was probably the worst thing she could do at the moment, considering that giving in to her desires would most likely only help to further advance her transformation. Yet, her body simply wouldn’t listen to her mind. Hands trembling with excitement, she lifted her skirt flap up and quickly pulled down her soaking swimsuit, letting a waterfall of viscous vaginal fluid drip onto the leafy bed below her.

It was totally useless. Mara was so enveloped in lust, she couldn’t deny these urges any longer. Letting go of the last of her inhibitions, her hand instantly darted onto her quivering vaginal lips. Without a second’s pause, Mara’s lithe fingers penetrated deeply into her mound, wriggling around the hole in an attempt to scratch this maddening itch. And with it, finally came the gratification she so desperately wanted. Eyes rolling back and ecstatic moans escaping her lips, Mara’s body spasmed atop of her bed as it was finally filled with that ethereal pleasure. Despite her attempts to remain normal and rational, it was too late for the girl now. Her fate had been sealed.

Still hungering for more stimulation, Mara continued to finger her mound with growing intensity. She began with merely two fingers at first, slowly circling them within her vaginal walls in order to test out the waters. But soon it became apparent that merely two fingers would not be enough, so a third one was quickly added, then a fourth until finally her entire hand had been plunged into Mara’s quivering womanhood. Such a feat was wildly impressive, considering Mara did not considered herself to be adept in any manner of sexual activity. Still, the sheer lustful heat that rocked her body required her to squeeze as much pleasure from her body as she humanly could.

Her fingers wracked her tight vagina violently, expanding and massaging her most inner parts with eagerness. Her little clit twitched happily, as more and more sticky vaginal fluid flowed onto the bed like a leaking pipe. Yet throughout it all, there was only one thing in Mara’s mind. That beautiful imp body. Mara could vividly see her gorgeous friend Evelyn before her, aroused and ready to copulate. Mara would happily grab onto that huge dick and suck it, lick up every last bit of that delicious mast until it spewed its tasty dick milk. But then, the strangest thing happened. Mara suddenly found herself in a completely different body: a body just like that of Evelyn. With a completely hairy mane, no arms, a huge dick and a tight mouth, nothing but pure lust and bliss coursed through Mara’s body.

Mara screamed out into the tropical night joyfully, the image of herself as a grotesque hairy goblin bringing her nothing but pleasure. A deep craving for this transformation seeped into her mind. How she wished to become like Evelyn, fully free and without responsibility. No more having to worry about society, or her job, or being rescued. She could just enjoy the rest of her days on this island, enjoying the simple pleasures of the male body. Mara was fully unhinged at this point, only the sweet relief of orgasm could bring her down from this high of lust.

With her mind fully submerged in lust and her organ completely wrapped in arousal, the corrupting forces of the fruit continued to alter Mara’s body freely. While Mara concerned herself with getting her tight soaking pussy off, her quivering clit began to shake wildly atop her mound. The little nub slowly began to snake outwards, pushing out from her body as it grew in length. Inch by inch, it grew to the size of Mara’s thumb, shuddering limply atop of Mara’s taut stomach. Then, a light layer of skin began to cover the tiny pole over, like a blanket covering her little sausage from the bottom to its tippy top. At the tip, her clit began to morph in shape, taking a conical shape with two little ridges in the back. Finally, as a cute little vertical slit formed at its top, creating a whole new tube within the form whole, the transformation of Mara’s clit was complete, now nothing more than a small 3-inch penis.

Not that Mara could even notice such a change at this point. The throbbing in her pussy was reaching an absolute melting point. The girl’s entire hand was shoved deep within her mound, but even that seemed to not be enough to satisfy that smoldering lust that rocked her vagina. She needed more, something bigger, something rougher. She could feel the most irritating itch growing within her whole, and she was so close to getting to it too! If only she could go further-!

Truly desperate for release, Mara’s other hand flew down to her vagina. She began to push that into her hole as well. And though it hurt a bit at the start, considering there was already an entire hand shoved in there, she simply couldn’t stop herself. Soon, both of Mara’s hands were plunged deep into her womanhood, fingers squirming wildly around her vaginal walls. And still, she somehow couldn’t bring any sort of relief to her organ. A whimpering moan escaped Mara’s lips. Gathering up all the strength in her body, she pushed both of her hands deeper into her snatch, as deep as her hole could feasibly open. They snaked within her vagina, hands hungrily clawing at that aggravating itch, when they suddenly met with a strange protrusion.

Mara’s hands grasped this odd bulge inside her vagina. It was round and meaty, though quite unlike the hole that surrounded it. Its texture was coarse and saggy, and its insides were plump and heavy. Mara had no idea what it was. All she knew was that this was the object causing such irritation all over her body. Mara’s clit-dick twitched lightly, her vaginal walls throbbing and her heart beating with lust. Gripping this plump sack tightly, Mara began to forcibly pull the thing all the way through her vagina. Exhilarated moans escaped Mara’s mouth, her mind trembling from the greatest pleasure it had ever experienced. Every inch she pulled it out was like a mini-orgasm, every tug of this member rocked Mara’s body with pure bliss. Mara’s hands shook within her from the sheer stimulation of it all, as if her brain was being fried from the inside from all the ecstasy. She continued to pull and pull, her tight grasp unwavering as it finished its mission. They pulled and pulled until-!

_PLOP!!!_

With a loud satisfying wet pop, a hefty pair of balls inside a round ballsack exploded out of Mara’s vagina, sealing her womanhood forever. Mara screamed out in joy as loud as her lungs would let her, the physical stimulation of changing genders being too much for the poor girl to handle. Without pause, her entire body was rocked in orgasm. Her new cute little dick began to twitch madly, as it spurted the freshly produced sperm all over her roughed-up clothes. For one single instant, Mara didn’t think of herself as a she anymore. He felt like a strong powerful man that loved cumming with his penis.

Line after line of sperm squirted out of Mara’s dick and onto her body. It wasn’t much, considering her penis was brand new, but it was much more than any regular woman should be producing. As the last bits of cum exited her urethra, Mara didn’t even have the chance to be horrified by her new change. Her mind, which had been endlessly assaulted by all sorts of pleasures in the past few minutes, had definitely taken way too much strain. Thus, a wave of sleepiness quickly washed over her whole body. Unable to even clean herself of the sticky seed she had just produced, Mara instantly passed out on top of her bed and happily entered the realm of sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The sound of Mara’s alarm clock echoed throughout her house, marking the early hours of 7AM. Mara grumbled within her bedsheets. She really didn’t want to wake up, especially considering today was Sunday. But being the busy college student she was, there was always a paper or homework to complete. Ever the responsible girl, Mara couldn’t bear to sleep in. With a toss of her covers and turning off her alarm, the girl boldly stood up from her bed, ready to face another busy day on headfirst.

Walking through the halls of her orderly apartment, Mara couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic, which was a bit odd considering she’d been living here for quite a long time. The walls, the furniture, her decorations and layout. It all looked so lifelike- Mara felt like she wanted to hug them. Such a thought didn’t really make a lot of sense though, so Mara tossed it without further thought. As was her daily routine, she promptly entered her bathroom to take her morning bath.

After closing the door, Mara began to undress herself, humming happily as her clothes fell upon the floor. Her eyes slowly darted onto the mirror, were they laid upon her naked reflection in all its glory. Her form was absolutely beautiful. Long strong muscular legs atop very defined feet, a perfectly taut and flat chest on top of an armless torso. Beautiful blonde that covered her from neck to toe, leaving only her pretty midsection exposed. With a puckered asshole for a mouth and long bat ears, Mara’s new shorter stature and boyish like hair complemented her new male goblin-like face and appearance perfectly. And best of all, a tremendously huge snaking cock and a hefty set of balls there were almost the size of her entire torso.

Mara stepped back in horror, unable to believe what she’d seen in the mirror. Her face darted down to her own body, desperate to check if such an image was true. And to Mara’s dismay, the figure was just as it was displayed. Mara’s eyes opened in terror. It was horrifying! How could such a disgusting figure belong to her?!? Mara wanted to do nothing more than explode with absolute panic. However, her body had other ideas. Upon seeing her magnificent reflection, Mara’s dick slowly began to grow erect. Mara was utterly stumped by what was happening. She wanted to turn away from the hardening member, to writhe out of her current form. But it was like she had fully lost control of her body, nothing more than a helpless passenger along this harrowing ride.

Soon, Mara’s tremendous dick was full mast, the tip of its head reaching up to Mara’s face. Despite being completely disgusted, Mara began to smooch the member with her butt mouth, making amorous puckering sounds. Mara’s buttlips quivered, her mast shuddering in arousal. There was no denying how good it felt. Nevertheless, Mara absolutely hated having any part in this.

Luckily for her, Mara’s body did not continue these caresses for much longer. Instead, it slowly repositioned itself so it was sitting on the floor. It didn’t take long for Mara to figure out how this was much worse. Taking over control of its strong legs, Mara’s body wrapped her big toes around her fat shaft and started to pump it rapidly. Pleasure spread quickly through Mara’s systems, making her head foggy with lust. It was such an awful experience, this mix of lust and terror. Mara felt like she was living in a nightmare, everything she was, everything she’d worked for, quickly deteriorating into a gross simplistic creature.

As Mara’s pleasure built up, the poor girl started to notice the world around her literally crumbling. A thick layer of green moss started to spread throughout her bathroom tiles, infecting her room with a aura of nature. All of her utensils quickly withered away into dust, as her sink, bathtub and toilet started to break apart. In a matter of seconds, the entire floor, walls and ceiling of her room were completely decayed. Unable to hold themselves together any longer, they collapsed away into nothingness, leaving Mara in a deeply forested luscious jungle.

All that surrounded Mara now was pure and unadulterated nature, not a trace of humanity to be found. Strangely enough, Mara felt a bit more at ease in this place. No responsibilities to worry about, no tasks to fuss over. She could just enjoy herself to her hearts content. Tip leaking clear pre, more and more pleasure flashed throughout Mara’s system. She continued trying to fight against these awful feelings of lust, to resist against this mind-bending tide. But it was a losing battle. With every passing second, Mara lost a little bit of herself. At this point, she realized the totality of her fate. She was no longer human. _He_ was a grotesque male creature.

Mara’s balls quivered, his pumping got faster. He was a monster. He was a gross hairy monster with a disgusting dick, and he loved every second of it~ Mara’s urethra spread wide open, ready to spout-

“MMMPHHHH!!!”

Mara bolted upwards in panic, eyes busting wide open with horror as she was quickly snatched away from her haunting dream. The terrified girl panted heavily, beads of sweat slowly pouring down her body. God, what an awful nightmare that was! To think she could look like some kind of deformed sexual creature… The mere thought was completely bone-chilling. Thankfully, it had been nothing more than a nightmare. Feeling a bit of relief, Mara took her hand and wiped the sweat of her brow.

Except- She couldn’t feel a thing. Performing the same motion she usually did to move her arms yielded no result, and there were no sensations coming from that part of her body either. It was as if she didn’t have an arm at all! Worry began to seep into Mara’s mind. The girl quickly looked down at where her right arm should be, only to find her suspicions were correct. There was absolutely no arm to be seen, her was armpit completely exposed to the world. Mara turned to her left arm, hoping that perhaps that had been saved. But again, no such luck, for this arm was gone too. Though her shoulders protruded outwards as if to support a set of limbs, they were completely barren of all but furry blonde locks.

Mind filled with shock, Mara instantly bolted up from her bed. Her shirt and swimsuit top effortlessly eased down her body and onto the bed, now much too big to support her body. Her swimsuit bottom and skirt would have followed suit, were it not for the fact that they were blocked by a huge bulging member. Yes, just like she’d seen in her dream, Mara now possessed the largest cock she’d ever seen, a flopping member so large that it reached to her ankles while flaccid. Moreover, the lack of any fatty tissue on her chest indicated clearly that Mara was no longer a woman, but a brutish lustful male beast.

Oh god… Oh god-! How could such an awfully horrible transformation happen to her?!?! It seemed like her moment of weakness last night had further progressed the mutation, and now she could no longer call herself human anymore. Sheer terror and angst filled Mara whole. She quickly stepped off the bed and began to pace around the room like a headless chicken, unintentionally wringing herself out of the rest of her clothes until she was completely nude.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?!? Not only was she stuck in this horrendous island, but now she possessed the form of a demonic beast. How would she move on with her life now?! Sure, there was always the possibility of going to an alchemist, or perhaps even asking the demon Mammon for his services. But Mara was a broke college student, where the hell was she supposed to get the money for that?! This was awful, terrible, the worst turn of events in her entire life. In fact, it would not be an exaggeration to say that the life she had until no was completely over.

Unable to sit still in her cabin, Mara stormed out of the hut angrily. She wasn’t going anywhere in particular, she just wanted to walk. If she didn’t find a way to calm herself down, she’d probably have an aneurism. As she stepped out onto the beachfront though, a peculiar sight caught her eye. Sitting by a nearby tree trunk was a strange creature, which surprised Mara a bit since she’d been alone with Evelyn for so long. This beast possessed stiff powerful legs, no arms and a long snaking dick. It was just like what Mara looked like now, except her skin was jet black and her fur was bright red, just like…

“ _Pffft?!?”_ Mara tried to speak but found only soft farting noises came out of her new anus mouth.

Apparently, no mouth meant no vocal cords, which also meant that Mara could no longer communicate normally in this new form. Still, the noise she’d made had been enough to attract this creature’s attention. The red furred beast turned its head up and looked at Mara, puckering its ass-mouth and looking at her with the same puppy-dog eyes Evelyn made when she got them both into trouble. A flicker of rage lit up within Mara. Oh yeah, that was totally Eve.

“ _Pfft Pffft Pffttt!”_ Mara exclaimed angrily, storming towards her transformed friend with fierceness.

Evelyn slowly stood up from the stump, approaching her friend calmly in an attempt to plead with her. But Mara was having none of it. Filled with rage, she pushed Evelyn back down onto the stump with her bulky goblin body. Though not a single one of her fart noises made a lick of sense to the distressed Evelyn, one did not need to be a genius to understand the meaning behind Mara’s ‘words’. The girl continued to spew out more and more disturbing noises, the fact that her words were converted into vulgar sounds only making her angrier. Feeling bad about the whole thing, Evelyn dutifully listened on. This had been her fault after all, so it was only fair that she took her friend’s frustrated verbal assault.

Soon, however, Evelyn began to grow tired of Mara’s endless slew of ‘words’. It was clear to her that her friend was going past the realm of being feasibly upset to entering a full-on panic, as Mara was to do. Yes, things were very bad right now. But Evelyn had no intention of leaving them this way. She was determined to find a way to fix it, something they wouldn’t be able to achieve if Mara kept on screaming her lungs out. Fully fed up with Mara, Evelyn quickly lifted her leg and pressed her large toe against Mara’s butt-lips asking the other girl to please stay silent. The maneuver looked a tad bit awkward and difficult thanks to her new body, but it was the only way Evelyn could express such a feeling with her new lack of arms.

As soon as Evelyn’s toe pressed against Mara’s face, the panicking girl instantly quieted down. Normally, Mara’s rage would take an awful lot of convincing to tone down. But for some strange reason, the moment Evelyn’s feet met with her quivering ass-face, Mara could only feel relaxation. Mara took a few steps back, her breathing slowing down. Her dick shuddered lightly, butt-mouth puckering. Yes, her anger was gone, but something odd was certainly arising within the panicked girl.

Having successfully shut her friend up, Evelyn gave a sigh-fart of relief. Hopefully now they could talk things out and figure a way to fix this. “ _Pft Pft Pffffftt-”_ Evelyn tried to speak, but just like her friend before her, Evelyn’s new body left her totally wordless.

The girl made an exasperated grunt. That’s right, no talking. Still, there was surely some way the two could communicate now… Evelyn looked around the beach, hoping to find something… Her eyes wavered onto the sand. That’s it! She could try writing messages in the sand! Motioning towards Mara, Evelyn darted towards the sand and began to use her feet to write a message. The large size of her feet and her lack of maneuverability thanks to being armless made the task harder than it should have been, but this was the only way that Evelyn could try and formulate a plan with her friend in this new form.

Mara quickly followed behind her friend’s direction. Her eyes drifted directly onto Evelyn’s feet, as they moved delicately and carefully through the sand. However, they didn’t try and focus on whatever it was that Evelyn was writing. Instead, Mara’s eyes were truly glued to the movement of Evelyn’s feet. The way they glided through the sand… The way her toes curled onto her feet… Mara couldn’t help but be captivated by the new shape of her friend’s body.

Her eyes continued to move up the rest of Evelyn’s body, resting atop of Evelyn’s new flopping cock. The massive sausage swung left and right with every single one of Evelyn’s motions, taking all of Mara’s attention like a hypnotizing stopwatch. Along it were her two bountiful balls, easily larger than fully grown coconuts. Mara couldn’t just hear the gurgling of sperm, she could actively feel it from where she was standing. And that furry shrunken armless body… Though it was only on par with a teenager’s, it towered over Mara’s current stature. The pristine black skin, the flattened chest and belly, the long ears and butt-face…

It was gross- Mara knew it was gross- But… It was also strangely beautiful. Mara’s heart began to beat faster. She could feel her huge cock fill up with the blood of arousal. Mara tried her best to fight against this growing erection. She tried thinking of dead puppies, horrible meat factories, failing her classes and losing her life- But it was all worthless. Once this mammoth member had been awakened, there was only one way of making it settle down. And in less than a few seconds, Mara’s dick was full mast.

On her end, after lots of efforts, redraws, and attention to detail, Evelyn was able to write a comprehensive message in the sand. It included a thorough apology, as well as possible plan of what to do next and how to act. Evelyn turned back to her friend, expecting some sort of positive reaction to her message. Unfortunately, it was not the positive reaction she was looking for.

Cheeks flushed with red, body trembling and balls heaving, the Mara behind Evelyn was now sporting a huge stiff erection, which extended all the way to the tip of Mara’s butt mouth. Evelyn’s eyes shot wide open, pure unfiltered shock filling her system. Did her best friend really have a hard-on this moment? Had her prudish, boring, panicky best friend really become aroused in this state? The evidence was crystal clear, as visible as the throbbing veins on Mara’s thick pole. Yet, Evelyn still had a hard time believing it. How could she- no, how could _anyone_ get turned on at a time like this?

Evelyn watched over the twitching member as if it was some strange foreign object she’d never seen before, trying to understand its inner machinations. What kind of power did this thing hold that it could cause such an outlandish reaction on the demure Mara? She observed the succulent curvature of its reddish head. The bulging throbbing veins pumping blood throughout its body. The long stiff pole-like shaft. It looked just like… Evelyn’s eyes widened, her rim-lip quivered. I-It-t l-looked just like-! It looked just like that mindblowingly delicious dreamlike fruit from the demon tree~! Evelyn’s mouth literally began to water at the sight, little beads of saliva dribbling out of her mouth-sphincter. Though Evelyn understood it was thanks to the fruit that she found herself in her current state, her mind couldn’t help but crave that godlike nectar. Would this dick taste the same? Would it produce the same delectable juice? She just had to find out!

Unable to hold back her urges any longer, Evelyn rushed towards the big veiny cock that stood before her. She placed her puffy butt-lips atop its tip and began to kiss it sloppily, like a child desperately reaching for its mother’s sustenance. Her new anus-mouth quivered, the new organ managing to be a bit difficult to control. Nevertheless, her arousal urged her forward, and Evelyn parted open the circumference of her butt in order to slurp up the reddish tip of her friend.

Mara took a step back in surprise, completely astounded at the response she’d gotten from Evelyn. Not that she was complaining though. As soon as she felt Evelyn’s soft mound-lips caress the tip of her dickhead, a bolt of pleasure shot through the girl’s head, instantly making her relax. In her heart of hearts, Mara acknowledged the wrongness of this situation. Unfortunately, her body was having the exact opposite reaction. Mara’s dick quivered at the way Evelyn’s new organ sloppily wrapped itself around her head, planting sopping kisses and letting saliva dribble down her mast. Her eyes became glazed, regular reasoning taking a backseat to pure on lust. Maybe… Maybe just a little bit would be too bad~

Having let go of her inhibitions like her friend, Mara really got into the process of lovemaking. The girl greedily cocked her hips forward, her breathing growing heavy and eyes filling with lust as she tried her best to get more of her cock deeper into her friend’s mouth. Evelyn accepted these efforts eagerly. Though it was a bit harder to maneuver her new mouth, it somehow felt amazing to insert such a large member within her chamber. It felt like her mouth was literally being fucked, all the pleasures of penetration being placed right next to her brain. Desperately hungry for more, Evelyn pushed Mara’s cock down her tight sphincter-throat as hard as she could, head bobbing up and down violently. How could such a deformed organ feel so good?!

Soon, the heat of arousal had arousal had reached Evelyn as well. Her thick flopping cock began to twitch side to side, as it slowly began to fill up with blood. Arousal and lust flowed through the veins in Evelyn’s dick, letting it slowly grow stiffer and straighter. It snaked all the way from her stomach, up to her chest, until it rested snugly against the warm frame of her best friend, twitching lightly in the tropical breeze. If Evelyn’s ecstasy up to this moment hadn’t been clear before, it had just become extremely palpable.

Mara’s myriad of coos and moans were interrupted as a stagnant stench smashed into her nostrils. The deliciously stagnant smell of thick cock. Opening her eyes, Mara found the fat throbbing head of Evelyn’s dickhead hanging just a few mere inches away from her face. It bobbed left and right hypnotically, as if it was calling to her with need. Mara’s mouth watered. To think that she’d be craving a fat disgusting unclean dick. Mara should be ashamed of herself. But there was no such feeling of regret withing Mara’s mind. Only hunger.

Greedily diving towards Evelyn’s cock, Mara swallowed the tip whole into her butt-mouth, moaning in ecstasy as that conical shape filled her new organ. Evelyn spasmed in pleasure, unprepared for the delicious feelings of penile arousal. Still, she did not stop sucking Mara’s dick, for the girl was much too hungry for juice to halt. Even as Mara dunk her head down, tightening her throat and swallowing more of Evelyn’s length in, the ginger haired girl continued to suck. The two girls were enveloped in an amorous double blowjob the likes they’d never experienced before. Tight mouths squeezing around fat shafts, heads bobbing at rhythmic intervals. It was like the two were realizing a performative dance, a true expression of pleasure. For a second, there was no sort of qualm in their minds about their current forms. These stout horny big dicked creatures, that’s who they were now. And all the sensations that came with that were beautiful feelings to be accepted. 

Head exploding with all sorts of pleasurable sensations, Mara felt her mind being submerged in heaven. Never in her life had she felt pleasures such as these, the pleasant tingling in her mouth, the hard throbbing in her cock- Even the bubbling sensation coming from her plumping ballsack filled her with bliss. But somehow, it still wasn’t enough. Mara felt like she needed more. More sensations, more pleasure, more _fucking_. Mara could feel her body bustling with energy. There was so much more she could do than have the tip of her cock suckled! Mara couldn’t simply let pleasure fall into her hands any longer. She had to pursue it herself.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Mara’s system. Fed up with her frustrations, she pushed Evelyn away with a powerful kick. Evelyn’s eyes shot wide open. The girl was so caught off guard, she instantly fell butt first into the soft dunes of the sandy beach. Dick still erect and stomach still hungry, Evelyn slowly began to get up in order to reprimand her friend. As soon as her eyes opened though, Evelyn was met with two thick watermelons of flesh and a stiff cock pointed directly to her face. Evelyn gulped. She opened her mouth slightly to ask what was going on, only to have Mara’s dick shoved all the way down her throat.

Instantly, any sort of questions Evelyn had were instantly forgotten, as sheer sensation of Mara’s commanding penetration wiped Evelyn’s mind clean. Mara’s thick cock pierced the deepest part of Evelyn’s hole, parting the tight walls of Evelyn’s throat as if they were her property. The member was so large it bulged through Evelyn’s poor throat, clogging it whole and making it hard to breathe. Though this didn’t affect Evelyn’s enjoyment in the slightest. In fact, this was the most aroused she’d ever been in her life. Dick throbbing eagerly, the girl coughed and sputtered in glee as a big girthy object filled her tight mouth-anus with pleasure. Long gone were her desires for juice, all that was left in Evelyn’s mind was pleasure. She was completely under Mara’s grasp.

Mara fart-giggled happily. Now that was more like it. Her powerful legs were performing their job excellently. She cocked her hips commandingly, shoving as much of her length into Evelyn’s mouth as humanly possible. Since she had been the one responsible for this transformation in the first place, it only made sense she was the one to take care of it. The way Evelyn’s throat squeezed on Mara’s member was absolutely delightful. So perfectly tight yet squishy, it was as if it had been designed to take Mara’s cock. As more pleasure filled Mara’s body, her movements kept picking up in force and speed. For a moment, Mara no longer felt like she was trapped in this body- She felt like she was in complete control. And she loved every second of it~

Still, there was something missing. Mara’s eyes wavered forward, where they met with Evelyn’s stiff erection, which bounced left and right along with every one of Mara’s motions. A knowing expression crept upon Mara’s face. Yes, how could she forget? Her mouth was getting awfully dry. Leaning forward, Mara approached the throbbing pole. She pushed her head against it, wrapping her lips around it until the entire dickhead was enveloped by her mouth-hole. Evelyn spasmed wildly beneath her. Combining the penile and mouth stimulation, her brain was totally fried. No longer could rational thoughts flow through her mind. She was nothing more than a horny goblin sucking on dick.

Not that it mattered to Mara. The only thing she was with concerned now was her own physical pleasure. She slurped onto Evelyn’s dick with the same visceral ferociousness she used when plowing Evelyn’s throat. Head bobbing up and down, cock plunging in and out, Mara reveled in the sensation of this new body. She felt so much stronger now, so much more confident. Before, everything was a complicated mess, a stressful life with studies, work, society. But now, she felt none of those worries. In this moment, there was only her dick and her pleasure. A pleasure so mesmerizing, she wished she could stay here forever.

Mara’s dick twitched, balls gurgling loudly. Staying here forever… Why did that idea sound so enticing? She needed to go, but where did she need to go? This was her home, wasn’t it? He’d lived all his life here eating and fucking. Eating and fucking. _Eating and fucking~_ With each one of Mara’s thrusts, little bits of her personality began to dissolve into nothingness. Any thoughts about her previous desires, her previous form, her previous life, all melding into a pool of warped unrecognizable thoughts. Mara was no longer a woman, he was a creature of lust. All he wanted to do was eat and fuck. That was his ideal life. Eat, fuck and-

_SPLUUURTTT~~_

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Finally accepting his new form with joy, Mara’s dick trembled as it spewed out shot after shot of that delicious fruity sperm from his gonads directly into Evelyn’s throat. The little goblin man moaned in delight, the last of his inhibitions escaping along with the sea of sperm from his balls. Pleasure rocked from his shaft, spreading all throughout his body and making him feel tingly. He’d finally achieved tranquility.

Evelyn’s eyes shot wide open as that familiar tasting liquid coursed through his throat. Instantly recognizing the delicious flavor, he began to suck on Mara’s dick like a straw. More and more of that delectable juice filled Evelyn, bloating up his stomach with joy. Evelyn’s dick trembled gleefully. Thanks to the mixture of pleasure and tasty juice in his mouth, the little goblin creature couldn’t help but spurt some of his own juice, as his dick was enveloped in ecstasy.

The shot of cum took Mara by surprise. As he unloaded more and more of his sperm into Evelyn, his body was starting to relax in the afterglow of climax. A delicious drink being thrust directly into his stomach was more than welcome at a time like this. Thus, Mara too eagerly drunk from Evelyn’s leaky faucet, thinking deeply about his current situation. He must have been the luckiest man in the world.

Only once Evelyn’s sperm bank had been sucked dry did Mara let go of his friend’s pecker. Stomach filled with sweet man-juice, Mara felt an energy high the likes he’d never felt before. Leaving his tired friend resting atop of the ground, Mara jumped around the edge of the jungle, using his new powerful legs with joy. He skittered lest and right jovially, the enormous dong hanging from his crotch being the only thing preventing him from flying away at the speed of light.

He skipped and hopped until he reached a peculiar structure, that old hut the two used to sleep in while they were humans. Stepping inside, Mara felt like he was in an entirely different dimension. The simple orderly beds, the symmetrical open windows, the squarish shape of the room, it somehow filled Mara with nothing but disdain. All of these gross remnants of order and responsibility felt as gross to her now as her current form used to feel before. His eyes centered over the bundle of clothes at the step of his bed, awful contraptions designed to hide the beauty of nudity. He couldn’t believe he’d worn those awful things before! Even though right this morning he’d been sporting them as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

That awfully stiff and boring old life that he used to have… Mara didn’t want to see a single remnant of it. The experience as a whole filled him with disgust. It just made him want to-

_Psssstttttt_

Suddenly, Mara’s urethra popped open as a stream thick warm piss began to escape from his body. Mara’s eyes opened in delight. It hadn’t been his intention to just start pissing all over, it was more like his body had just acted on its own. And it was perfect. Mara couldn’t come up with such a powerful expression if he tried. Aiming his dick all over the hut, Mara began to happily piss over everything that used to be his old self. The floor, the bed, his bundle of clothes specially, all were soaked in his powerful golden shower. The feeling was cathartic, as if he was cleansing the last bits of his old self off. It was so pleasurable in fact, Mara could feel his dick stiffen a little bit.

Before long Evelyn popped into frame, curious about what his friend was doing. The goblin looked at Mara pissing into the room, and the enjoyment he was partaking in doing so. And though the symbolism was a bit lost on him, Evelyn was more than eager to join. Releasing his own urethra, Evelyn accompanied his best friend in showering of the room with warm flowing urine. Thanks to their combined forces, it did not take long for the whole hut to be totally inundated in their sea of piss. The flood was so thick, it was like a tiny ocean wave of yellow sea had completely taken over the floor.

In a matter of minutes, the whole house was ruined, as were Mara’s clothes. At this rate, the foundations would surely seep in the moisture and the entire house would collapse. But that didn’t matter, for this had stopped being their home a while ago. Instead, the two friends would build new home, one much more fit to their current forms. And tomorrow would be a brand-new day.

“You really think we’re gonna find them here?”

A man with a bright yellow vest asked the one with the cap as they stepped down from their helicopter onto the sandy beach of this deserted island.

“Its been months since the boat crashed, and we’ve gone through most of the islands around here. Surely by this point they should be-”

“Connor.” The man with the hat looked at the other one sternly. “Do you know the PR shitstorm that’s going to brew up if people know that a little brat killed a bunch of young adults in a boating accident? That family is paying good money for us to find all the survivors, and we’re not going to stop until we find their dead bodies. So many of the islands around here are uncharted, I’m sure we’ll find them somewhere…”

“Whatever.” Connor shrugged uncaringly. “I guess as long as we get paid…”

A group of men in bright luminous vest scattered around the empty shore, all rescue workers looking for signs of the two girls that had gone missing in that boating accident a few months ago. The beach was completely deserted, as if they had never been touched by human hands before. The man with the cap bit his lips, his sunglasses glimmering in the sunlight as he stared into the vacant jungle. Could this island be empty as well? Would they have to keep on searching and searching?

“Hey chief, look over here!”

Suddenly, one of the workers in an orange vest whispered-yelled at the rest of the crew, waving his arms in a beckoning manner while ducking behind a short bush. The man in the hat quickly turned towards him. Without another word, him and the rest of the crew quietly dashed towards where the worker was pointing to.

“What is it Johnson?” The chief asked.

“Look- Over there!” Johnson cried, pointing deeper into the jungle.

The chief’s sunglasses almost dropped to the ground as he stared at the bizarre sight before him, his mouth opening slightly in awe. Instead of finding anything resembling a human, the chief saw two goblin like creatures within the glades of the forest. These humanoid figures were only about as tall as a child. Their bodies were covered in fur except for their midsection and face, and they were completely armless. Most striking of all though was the enormous hulking dicks that were as large as their bodies hanging down from their crotches, and the puffy round anuses in the place were a mouth should be.

There were only two of these creatures. One was fair skinned and possessed yellow fur, which sat back moaning little fart noises of pleasure as it fucked the backside of its partner. Meanwhile, the other monster, black-skinned and with red fur, jumped up and down excitedly on its friend’s dick with a peculiarly long object protruding from its mouth. Strangely enough, this object had a long phallic shape: a single shaft and two plump spheres connected to it. The black one made loud slurping sounds, pushing the strange protrusion in and out of its mouth without any sort of external help. It looked as if it was trying to suck something out from this thing.

Soon, the balls on the side of the shaft began to deflate, as the juice within the orbs traveled through the phallic shaft and entered directly into the goblin’s mouth. The red-furred creature cried in ecstasy. Its eyes rolled to the back of its head, as its enormous dick trembled and began to spout splatter after splatter of clear white cum into the foliage around it. All the rescue workers simply stared in awe at the bizarre sight they’d all experienced. Something like this could never be concocted in their own imaginations.

Satisfied with its orgasm, the red-furred creature promptly spit out the emptied fruit in its mouth and hopped away from the other furry goblin, its dick slowly softening as its arousal came down. The blonde-furred monster was obviously upset at the fact it had still not gotten off, as was evidenced by its massive erection. It spit out some fart sounds at the other creature, but these went fully ignored, as the red-furred monster instead scavenged a pile of similar looking fruit and inserted a new phallic consumable in its mouth.

With what felt like some type of fart-sigh, the blonde-furred creature relented to the fact it would receive no more help, and thus began to masturbate its fat shaft with its two big powerful legs. It pumped its cock masterfully, showing a proficient control over its limbs that was not commonly seen among any other animals. Fart-moans escaping from its mouth, its balls swaying left and right rapidly, the creature’s power and speed made it look like it had been designed for pleasure alone. Before long, the goblin was embroiled in climax, and its cock spewed out massive amounts of sticky seed out into the jungle air. A few strings of sperm fell on top of its friend, but it didn’t show any signs of caring, still sucking on more fruit joyfully. The blonde-furred goblin sat back and relaxed, looking extremely ecstatic about its orgasm.

“What the fuck was that?!?” Connor finally broke the awkward silence with his sheer disgust. The man was visible shaking, whether from fear or from revulsion could be anyone’s guess. “I wasn’t told there’d be fucking mutants around here!”

The chief continued to stare at the two creatures deep in thought. One was white with blonde hair, and the other black with red hair, just like the two girls that had gone missing…

“W-What if those are the missing girls?” Johnson proposed.

“The fuck are you talking about, shit for brains?” Connor responded sarcastically. “Did you see the massive dicks each one had? They’re obviously guys!”

“Yes, but they could have somehow gotten transformed. You never know what kind of fucked up stuff happens around here.” The chief added. “The way they look… Its very possible these two were the missing Mara and Evelyn.”

“Fuck!” Connor shouted with desperation. “We’re dealing with fucking transformees now? What if they’re infectious? We need to get the fuck out of this island NOW!”

“Oh, shut up Connor.” The chief replied. “They’re probably not contagious. Looks demonic to me.”

“And how the hell do you know?!” Connor asked angrily.

The chief turned towards Connor with a harrowing expression, his eyes burning through his sunglasses and into Connor’s soul. “I’ve been in this business longer that you have been alive, boy. Now shut the hell up and stay quiet while I go and investigate.” Connor gulped. Despite his loud-mouthed nature, the chief’s threatening aura was more than enough to shut him up.

With no further words, the chief stepped past the bush and slowly began to approach the two ‘girls’. He’d put on a brave face for his men, but the fact was that he was truly scared. His heart beat a thousand times a second, his pulse becoming faster with every step. It was probably not infectious, but as he’d said before, crazy shit always happens around Belial. Even if they weren’t infectious, there was still the possibility these creatures trample him two death or fuck is ass into two pieces.

Inch by inch, he came closer and closer to the two goblins. It didn’t take long for him to come close to the one with red fur. Seeing them up close, the chief’s heart began to beat faster. Those dicks were so humongous, the long ears, the powerful legs. Would his last image be that of some corrupted deformed human? Would he take such a form himself? The chief was basically trembling in fear, but he could not falter now. He had an assignment to complete, and a crew that depended on him. Maybe if he got to these ‘girls’, he could even save their lives.

Mustering up his courage, he stood up and addressed the goblin before him. “Evelyn Adams, is that you?” He spoke with firmness.

The little goblin creature quickly turned towards the chief, its eyes lighting up with recognition. Maybe not full understanding of what the words meant, but it definitely looked like something had awakened within it. Ears perked, lips puckered, and still suckling on that phallic fruit, it slowly began to approach this strange man. The chief trembled, his body going stiff. His instincts were telling him to run, but his mind was determined. As the creature approached him inquisitively, the chief could do nothing but stand there and wait. Wait as the goblin came close to him, as it sniffed his vest, as it-

_Psshhhhhhhh_

Suddenly, a stream of piss began to shoot out of the goblin’s urethra, splashing a bit onto the chief’s shoes. Yes, it seemed like this dull monster had just started pissing in the spot before the chief, not out of fear, joy or any sort of emotional reaction. Rather, just because it felt like it. The creature continued to suckle on its fruit until the balls on the side had been completely sucked in and it spit the empty shell on the ground without care. The look on its face was simple. It was clear this creature meant no harm to anyone at all. The chief breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You really scared me there.” Placing his hand on top of the creature’s hair, the chief lightly ruffled its hair. The monster responded by making a few sounds of excitement, pushing its head against the chief’s palm. It was a bit sticky and gross, but after the fright he’d gone through, it felt pretty good. “So, are you Evelyn Adams?”

Again, this red-furred goblin looked at the chief with curiosity. Its eyes were wide open and bright, as if it was longing to know the meaning of the words he’d spoken. It was more than obvious what such a response meant, the chief had seen it in other transformees. These had to be the two missing girls.

“Now listen closely,” The chief placed both hands on Evelyn’s short shoulders, looking at her with a serious expression. “We’re a group of rescuers tasked with saving you. Now that we’ve finally found you, we can finally bring you home. We’ll have those moneybags help you get your bodies, and you can go back to living your normal life!”

Evelyn turned his head sideways in confusion. While some of those words might have registered in his mind, overall it was apparent he did not understand the message.

The chief let out a little sigh. “We rescuers!” He spoke in the plainest English possible. “We rescue you! You go home! Go home!”

Evelyn’s eyes lit up with recognition. Home! Yes, he knew what home was. Grasping at the chief’s shirt with his little butt-lips, the red-furred goblin pulled the chief into a little clearing in the midst of the wooded landscape. There, the rescuer could observe a quaint little rounded bed made out of leaves and held together with sticks. It was a very simple nest, a round little cushion like one a dog would sleep in, big and comfortable enough to fit two goblin-sized people. Though to compliment this cute little bed, a foul stench filled the structure whole. Dried cum and other bodily fluids littered the entire nest, making it entirely unappealing to anything that wasn’t a mindless animal.

Unable to breath in any more noxious gasses, the chief ducked his head away from the nest. “No! That’s not your home!” The chief shot back at Evelyn. “We bring you back to real home! Real home!”

Again, none of this registered in Evelyn’s mind. Instead, the goblin creature turned its head sideways and stared at the man in confusion. The chief sighed again. It was clear this wasn’t going anywhere. If he wanted to do this, he’d need to take some more drastic measures.

“We’re taking you home!” Ducking towards Evelyn, the chief wrapped his arms around the furry creature and began to pull him into the sandy beach.

Panic filled Evelyn’s mind. Feeling a much bigger monster attempt to take him away, he began to squirm and struggle within the man’s grasp. He squealed and wailed loudly, desperate for escape. Though the interaction had been amicable before, Evelyn had no idea what this thing could do.

Ears perking up, soon the cries of its friend reached Mara’s ear. The blonde-furred goblin instantly stood up from where it was, entering fight-or-flight mode. He looked around the jungle in search of his friend, until his eyes met the struggling duo of man and goblin fighting for control. Without even a second thought, Mara rushed towards this man at top speed. It did not matter who this creature was or what it wanted, only that it was bothering its friend.

Thrusting his body with force, Mara pushed his entire midsection against the chief, shoving him back and making him lose his grip of Evelyn. The chief staggered a few steps back, his entire body rattled by the crash. As he gained back his composure, he could see Mara standing forward boldly and entirely unafraid, while the red-furred Evelyn shied behind Mara. Though there was no hostility in the encounter before, it was clear that the mood had entirely changed now.

“I’m trying to help you guys!” The chief groaned in annoyance. “Do you really want to stay on this island as stupid monkey for the rest of your lives? We can help you!”

Still, his words had no effect on the pair. Mara looked ready to pounce at the chief at any second.

“Chief, I don’t think they want to leave!” Johnson added from the corner.

The chief sighed again. “This is your last chance! If you just come with me peacefully, then we can all go on with our lives!”

Face firmly morphed into a serious expression, Mara marched forward. A breath of relief escaped the chief’s lips. Could he have gotten through to them? Unfortunately, instead of fully walking over to his side, Mara stopped atop the sand and began to dig one of his feet into the dunes. The chief craned his head back in confusion, staring in awe as the goblin-creature danced around with one foot in the sand. Its movements suggested no sort of threat, but they weren’t without meaning either. It was doing something with the sand. What that could be, the chief had no idea. He stared deeply into Mara’s feet, trying to decipher some meaning from her actions…

Filled by awe, the chief took off his baseball cap, his balding head shimmering in the golden sun. “A message…” The words slipped out of his lips.

Slowly inching towards the monster, the chief tried to take a closer look at the message inscribed in the sand. Once Mara was finished, the goblin stepped back and stood before the chief boldly, entirely unafraid of the man that was twice his size. The chief’s eyes squinted, reading through each of the inscriptions with care. The lines were very wobbly, the shapes were quite deformed, but the symbols written in the sand by the goblin were most definitely words. ‘W _e_ _H_ a _p_ y _H_ er’ they read, like a child learning English for the first time would write on their homework.

The chief turned to Mara, surprise and sorrow dripping from his expression. “Are you sure? What about your family? Your friends? Your life? Don’t you want that back?”

Mara looked down thoughtfully, as if he was considering the statements clearly. It was true, those things did sound appetizing. But at the end of the day, he’d found something much better. It didn’t take long for Mara’s expression to steel itself into one of defiance. He stared deep into the chief’s eyes, his answer to the chief’s question becoming more than obvious.

“Fine.” He spoke defeatedly. “If that’s what you want…”

It was clear that these two creatures desired to remain here and continue to live the way they were living. What right did a man like him have to stop them? Grasping his baseball cap firmly into his hands, the chief placed the hat atop his head once more.

“Alright boys, pack up! We’re leaving.” He ordered them all.

“Wait- What!?” Connor asked with surprise. “What happened to all that crap about the PR shitstorm, and having to save them?”

The chief didn’t even bother to look back at Connor. He merely stared into the sea. “It’d be worse if people found out the were demonically transformed. We’ll just say we found their dead bodies and buried them on an island. Let the suits take care of the PR.”

Connor opened his mouth to argue, but only empty breaths came out. Its not like he wanted to stay in this island anyways, so what was the point of arguing? As the chief commanded, soon the group of rescuers began to gather their stuff up and start filing into the helicopter. The chief continued to stand there in the sandy beach, pondering into the horizon.

He took one last look into the jungle, at the pair of girls-turned lustful creatures. The two were huddled together, shoulder to shoulder, dick to dick. The way they whispered to each other, rubbing their bodies against one another and happily trekking into the forested foliage of the jungle- It was clear that this was what they wanted. The chief let out a defeated sigh. The only thing he could hope was that they would be happier in this life than in their last one.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHHH! Hello my friends. Finally its here, this sweet little story. Though little is a bit of an understatement, since this is the longest single story I've ever done. This big boy is a huge whopping 17k words. So uh, yeah, that's probably why it took so long! LOL. Despite its length, I really enjoyed writing this. And though its a bit in the odd side, I hope you guys enjoy it too! With that, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
